The present application claims priority from Taiwan Patent Application No. 090215098, filed Sep. 3, 2001, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to computer equipment. More particularly, it relates to a fixing device for fixing a power supply unit.
A conventional power supply unit is installed with standard commercially sold products such as tongue pieces through tap holes in a computer cover. Besides being limited in two directions with the above tongue pieces, the power supply unit is further fixed in a third direction by screws.
However, when post-sales service is performed, or when the user maintains the computer himself, these screws are quite troublesome because they are easily missed due to their small size. Therefore, there is a need for devices through which a power supply unit is easily and stably installed or removed without the trouble of missing screws.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fixing device without screws. The fixing device is for fixing a power supply unit in a computer cover having a first side plate and a second side plate, wherein the first side plate has a square orifice and a guide slot connecting to the square orifice. The fixing device comprises a plastic hook and a rotary-tightening-up device. The rotary-tightening-up device, made of plastic, has a first side member and a second side member. The plastic hook, connected to the rotary-tightening-up device, can be guided by the guide slot, thereby rotating the rotary-tightening-up device to mount the power supply unit upon the second side plate of the computer cover.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first side member is fastened in the square orifice through being guided by the guide slot, thereby rotating the rotary-tightening-up device away from the power supply unit, for removing the power supply unit from the second side plate of the computer cover.
In another aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for mounting or removing a power supply unit on a computer cover having a second side plate and a second side plate. The first side plate has a first hole, a second hole and a guide slot connecting to the first hole. The assembly comprises a first plastic hook, a rotary-tightening-up device and a second plastic hook. The rotary-tightening-up device, made of plastic, has a first side member, a second side member and a rounded-margin angle. On the other hand, the second plastic hook is connected to the rotary-tightening-up device through the second hole to serve as a rotary axis of the rotary-tightening-up device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rotary-tightening-up device may further comprise a switcher for rotating the rotary-tightening-up device to install the power supply unit, sthereby pressing the rotary-tightening-up device onto the second side plate of the computer cover, and for rotating the rotary-tightening-up device to remove the power supply unit, thereby releasing the power supply unit from the second side plate of the computer cover until the first plastic hook is in the first hole.
By using the present invention, the power supply unit can be quickly installed or removed without using any screws. Moreover, the fixing device can be applied to not only a personal computer but also a server.